Mine
by Gloxyana
Summary: Osomatsu menyukai Karamatsu dalam diam. Bagi Osomatsu cinta itu tidak butuh disampaikan oleh kata karena cinta butuh disampaikan oleh tindakan. Karena itulah siapa pun yang berani mengusik Karamatsunya maka ia akan bertindak cepat memburunya walau sampai diujung dunia sekalipun. (Osomatsu x Karamatsu/OsoKara/1.2/MerahBiru) (Yaoi, humu, incest, BL)


**Mine**

* * *

 **Pairing :** Osomatsu x Karamatsu, OsoKara, 1x2, Merah x biru?

 **Genre :** romance, suspense?

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san bukan punya Author tapi milik Akatsuka Fujio. Cerita ini dibuat bertujuan untuk mengibur pembaca begitu pula memuaskan author dalam menyalurkan imajinasi liar penulis muwehehehe.

 ** _warning:_** _Shounen-ai /_ boys-love / humu, Incest, OOC, Typo (kemungkinan ada banyak), Absurd, dan mungkin saja banyak yang gak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik.

* * *

.

.

Ketika sang Surya telah meninggalkan singgasananya kini langit tergantikan oleh sang penguasa malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam para matsu sudah pergi menjelajah ke dunia mimpi. Namun diantara ke empatnya ada satu sosok yang belum hadir, si kembar ke dua penyandang warna biru masih belum tersemat di antara Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu. Tempat itu kosong tanda bahwa penguni kasur diantara kedua kembar itu masih belum pulang. Yang satu lagi? Yah kita bisa menemuinya di ruang tengah.

Osomatsu pada saat itu sedang minum bir di ruang tengah tanpa menyalakan TV ketika ia mendengar pintu shoji rumahnya bergeser. Rasa perhatiannya teralih, ia meletakan bir yang sudah kosong setengah sebelum beranjak mendekati sumber suara yang tanpa ia tebak sekalipun sudah jelas siapa yang datang.

Karamatsu menoleh merasa kehadiran orang lain dan sedikit kaget melihat osomatsu yang datang menghampirinya.

"O.. Osomatsu? "

Osomatsu yang dipanggil diam saja menatap penampilan si adik keduanya yang sedikit kacau dalam tanda kutip tentu saja. Bola matanya bergulir dari kaos putihnya yang lecek dan kotor lalu ke lengan hingga ke wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam biru. Luka robek di bagian mulut juga tak luput dari penglihatannya.

Osomatsu mengela nafas. "Kau ini dari mana saja baru pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"A... A... Itu..." Karamatsu berdeham menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sebelum Ia mengambil pose keren. "Ehm... Tenang saja buraza tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Segalanya aman terkendali. Aku hanya sedikit terjebak dalam lautan perkelahian." Karamatsu tersenyum miring kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya.

Osomatsu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tak lupa dengan setets keringat imajiner yang menghiyasi kepalanya. Anggap saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh si Matsuno ke dua ini. Yah sudahlah.

"Karamatsu, kemari." Osomatsu memberi isyarat menggunakan jari telunjuknya meminta si adik untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan karamatsu mengangguk bingung dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang depan.

Osomatsu mengajaknya ke ruang tengah tempat dimana sang kakak tertua tadi meminum birnya, terbukti tersajinya dua kaleng yang menyapa Indra pengelihatannya. Sepertinya Osomatsu sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng birnya, batin Karamatsu.

Karamatsu secara otomatis mendudukan dirinya di tatami. Masih mengerjap tak mengerti. Ke dua bola mata serupa _sapphire_ itu mengikuti pergerakan si hoodie merah yang bergerak ke kotak P3K untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata Osomatsu mengambil beberapa perban, kapas tak lupa obat merah.

"Kemarikan tangan kananmu." Perintah Osomatsu.

Karamatsu membiarkan Osomatsu mengobati lukanya tanpa banyak protes. Yah dia sangat menghargai kakak pertamanya sudah sudi megobati luka-lukanya.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi?" tanya si pemuda hoodie merah setelah selesai memperban luka terakhir Karamatsu. Osomatsu menuntut jawaban si adik tertuanya.

Karamatsu terdiam menimbang-nimbang apakah ini pilihan baik bercerita yang sebenarnya dia alami tiga jam yang lalu? Bukannya apa-apa ia hanya tidak ingin membuat saudaranya khawatir. Tatapannya bertemu pandang pada Osomatsu yang masih setia menanti. Karamatsu tidak bisa menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang kakak. Untuk beberapa menit tak ada dari keduanya yang mengangkat suara. Hingga akhirnya Karamatsu mengambil keputusan. Sekali lagi Karamatsu berdeham bersiap memulai cerita.

"Ini bermulai dari ketika aku beranjak dari jembatan yang biasa aku kunjungi. Aku dihampiri beberapa orang yang mengaku tidak tahu jalan karena mereka semua pendatang. Mereka meminta aku menunjukan jalan. Aku setuju tanpa mencurigai motif mereka yang sebenarnya" Karamatsu terdiam sebentar mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan cerita. "Mereka menuntunku ke sebuah gang sempit dan gelap dan di sanalah salah seorang dari mereka memulai serangan mendadak dari belakang punggungku. Dia memukulku menggunakan pipa besi yang mengenai lengan kananku. Seperti sinyal yang lain ikut serta mengeroyokku."

"Oi kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Sela Osomatsu heran.

Karamatsu melirik sekilas dengan jengkel. "Tentu saja aku melawan, hanya saja serangan awal itu aku sama sekali tidak memprediksinya. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka menyalahkanku mengenai mereka yang gagal mencuri di sebuah minimarket seminggu yang lalu karena aku menghentikannya sebelum mereka membuat kacau."

"Aku berhasil menumbangkan dua diantaranya namun tempat yang kurang strategis melancarkan serangan membuatku sulit mengalahkan sisanya. Maka dari itu aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. tentu saja mereka mengikutiku dengan senjata yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Cukup lama aku bermain petak umpet hingga akhirnya langkah kakiku membawaku ke taman yang sudah sepi di sinilah kami melanjutkan pertarungan. Sampai ketika aku sanggup mengakhiri pertarungan baru kemudian mereka kabur dengan kaki pincang. Aku bersiap meninggalkan taman dan akan pulang tapi aku lupa keadaanku benar-benar sama sekali tidak keren buraza. Oleh sebab itulah aku cukup lama berdiam diri di oden milik Chibita menunggu kalian berlabuh ke alam mimpi. " Karamatsu mengibaskan rambutnya untuk menebarkan pesonanya, kedipan satu matanya kembali menyertai.

Osomatsu menjitak si biru cukup keras membuat si adik keduanya menjerit tidak terima. "Apa-apaan itu? Apa salahku?"

Osomatsu berdecak. "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan ya. Sudah sana tidur, tenang saja yang lain sudah tidur dari tadi."

Karamatsu masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat korban jitakan si penggila judi itu. Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian senyum tulis tersungging di wajahnya dan entah pandangan Osomatsu yang salah atau error ia melihat cahaya berpendar disekitar Karamatsu. Oh apakah sekarang mata Osomatsu memiliki filter selayaknya kamera 3*0?. "Terima kasih Osomatsu." Ucapnya tulus.

Ada beberapa detik seolah waktu terhenti, ada beberapa detik seolah jam tidak bergerak, ada beberapa detik jantung Osomatsu tidak berfungsi. Ah senyuman itu, ia ingin melindunginya senyuman yang begitu polos yang kapanpun sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya.

Kakak tertua keluarga Matsuno itu masih tercengang hingga suara Karamatsu menyadarkannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar. Kau tidak tidur Osomatsu?" tanya Karamatsu.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja Karamatsu." Osomatsu tersenyum lebar sambil mengusapkan jari telunjuknya dibawah hidung.

Si penyandang warna merah itu menunggu si biru benar-benar naik ke kamar dengan mendengarkan baik baik suara anak tangga yang ditapaki. Ia menunggu beberapa menit kemudian mulai berdiri. Berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa menit lalu yang ceria, senyum yang sempat mampir tadi memudar sedangkan pancaran matanya meredup. Wajahnya berubah datar tanpa emosi. Tatapan matanya dingin dan tajam menusuk seolah seekor elang yang mengincar mangsanya.

Senyum miringnya hadir ketika membisikan kalimat mematikan itu. "Nah kemana bersembunyinya tikus-tikus itu?"

Pagi itu di keluarga Matsuno.

Todomatsu menuruni tangga berniat ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya sebelum ia mendengar suara gerutuan Osomatsu di luar. Ia batal kamar mandi dan lebih memilih ke depan. Si hoodie merah muda ini mendapati sang kakak baru memasuki rumah. "Ah, Osomatsu-niisan selamat pagi."Todomatsu yang pada dasarnya masih sedikit mengantuk mengucek matanya sedikit untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang kabur.

"Yoo Totty, selamat pagi. Heh kau masih memakai piamamu rupanya." Osomatsu tertawa jenaka.

Todomatsu menguap sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya dengan jengkel. "Berisik! Kau sendiri semalam dari mana saja? Akau tahu kau semalam tidak ada di rumah." Kembar terakhir menyalak galak. Namun mulutnya langsung terbungkam ketika melihat penampilan sang kakak pertamanya yang sedikit kurang wajar. Kenapa ia tidak memperhatikannya dari detik pertama si kembar pertama ini memiliki bercak-bercak darah di hoodienya? Ah tentu saja warna, warna jaket Osomatsu merah jika ia tidak teliti ia tidak akan sadar di sana banyak sekali noda merah yang menghiasinya. Dan bagaimana ia tidak menyadari darah yang menetes di wajah Osomatsu itu? apakah rasa kantuknya? Tidak sepertinya ia salah, ini semua karena Osomatsu berhasil sedikit mengecohnya dengan menciptakan atmosfir normal.

Ketika Todomatsu menyadari hal yang sedikit menakutkan itu pemuda yang akrab di panggil Totty itu merinding dan tidak sanggup menyembunyikan gemetar tangannya. Perasaan tak nyaman menyertainya. Oh apa yang sebenarnya sedang di lakukan Osomatsu semalam?

Osomatsu menyeringai tipis, manik rubinya kini bersinar dingin. "Tidak papa Todomatsu, Oniisan sedikit berburu tikus semalam. Oniisan tidak akan pernah membiarkan tikus-tikus itu menggigit orang paling terkasihnya Oniisanmu ini."

.

Tamat...

.

Tamat?

.

Iye beneran tamat.

.

Terima kasih para pembaca yang udah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari gambar doujinshi singkat yang ditemui author di pixiv. Penceritaan hampir sama tapi teks dan lain lain murni dari author. Dan saya kembali lagi membawa couple merah x biru kesayangan author ini khe khe khe. Sebenarnya nih Author baru saja selesai nonton S2 dari si kembar 6 ini dan karena itu author semangat lagi buat couple ini kembali muncul dalam bentuk ff XD

Nah mengenai cerita ini jujur author samaaa sekali gak kepikiran genre ff ini apa masuk genre keluarga? romance? (walau momennya cuma secuil) misteri? yang misteri apaan? atau mungkin suspense? oso yang menghabisi si preman jalanan diam diam? atau tingkah laku oso yang aneh? yah terlalu absurd anggap saja begitu.

Akhir kata... ditunggu review nya ya. Kritik saran akan diterima author sebagai pebelajaran. Sampai jumpa lagi ketika author punya mood buat ff lagi ;) #gampaar_ajaa


End file.
